sentimientos aceptados
by fandelasrelacionesanime666
Summary: Ahora kazune y mikan , bueno digamos que ban en una escuela normal y tienen problemas de estudiantes comunes pero ya no son dioses ni hay batallas,solo romance y celos,mi segundo fic espero que lo disfruten todo por ustedes y por cierto me parece que en algun cap agrego lemon se los prometo
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DEL AUTOR

HOLA AQUÍ MI SEGUNDO FIC EL PRIMERO FUE UNA DECEPCION Y NO LO CONTINUARE PERO JURO POR MI MADRE SANTA Y POR LAS MALDITAS CLASES DE OCTAVO QUE ESTE FIC LO COMPLETO LO JURO,EL VERANO ACABO Y LAS CLASES PARECEN ETERNAS SI QUE ME ESFORZARE Y RECUERDEN QUE TENGO 12 AÑOS Y TAL VEZ SOLO TALVEZ ME PRESENTE COMO PESONAJE SI ES QUE ME FALTA MATERIAL PARA COMPLETAR CAPITULOS BUENO ESTE FIC ES DE KAMICHAMA KARIN YME ENCANTO LA SERIE AUNQUE CON CUEA Y SE DIERO BESOS EN EL ANIME MANGA PERO LO MEJORARE CON MAS ROMANTICISMO Y CELOS DE KAZUNE QUE LOS CELOS SON LO QUE MAS QUEREMOS BUENO ES LA NOTA DEL AUTOR Y HARE EL CAPITULO INMEDIATAMENTE , HABRAN PERSONAJES INVENTADOS Y OTROS ROBADOS DE OTRAS SERIES

PERSONA DESCONOCIDA:LADRON

PERSONA DESCONOCIDA:COPION

PERSONA DESCONOCIDA:SIN IMAGINACION

NO ME JUSGEN YAAA

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

BUENO AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAP QUE LO DISFRUTEN AL MAXIMO ¡GO!

CAPITULO 1: TAL VEZ SIENTO ALGO POR ESA PERSONA

Hola soy Hanazono Karin y tengo 16 años(les cambie la edad si es mi historia),tengo varios amigos en los que puedo confiar y uno de ellos me gusta , es kirika-sempai es tan lindo y ahora estoy almorzando con mis amigos.

Michi: pelirrojo con ojos de distinto color y es el único al que le gusta mi comida es muy amable conmigo.

Cuatro ojos : (repite el nombre tantas veces en el anime y ahora ya no me acuerdo no puede ser)

Es un maloso y horrible persona , nos odiamos y es pelinegro con ojos rojos.

Kirika-sempai: es lindo,hermoso,amable,perfecto y quisiera que se diera cuenta de que me gusta.

Himeka: una niña muy amable y linda , es una pelinegra y tiene una hermana gemela.

Por ultimo…..

Kazune:el es un rubio con ojos azules y es muy amable aunque siempre discutimos pero en el fondo nos llevamos bien y le teme a los bichos.

Ahora en el almuerzo

Michi:alguien me puede prestar la tarea me quede dormido.

Kazune:que flojo ni siquiera puedes mantenerte despierto ni 5 minutos.

Karin:ya paren, michi toma para que copies la tarea.

Michi:gracias Karin-chan-salta y le da un super abrazo lo que hace que kazune se ponga celoso(ESTA ENAMORADO DE KARIN RECUERDENLO).

Kirika:por cierto a quien le regalaran los chocolates que prepararan para san valentin.

Karin:es cierto todavía no lo se ,ya se te los dare a ti kirika-chan-ha kazune le sale un aura oscura

Kasune:Karin, no se los des a kirika.

Karin:por que.

Kazune:por que temo por su vida

Todos:jajajajajajajajja

Karin:que malo kazune, por que si kirika-sempai no los quiere te los dare a ti.

Kazune:Karin…-se sonroja

Karin:asi te envenenare y moriras-una flecha se clava en el corazón de kazune(no una flecha de Cupido,una flecha de metal).

Kazune:que mala.

Karin:y tu muy bondadoso

Toca la campana y regresan a clase para preparar el chocolate de san valentin

Al final todos se sorprenden de que el chocolate mas lindo sea el de Karin

Kazune se queda sorprendido

Himeka:increíble Karin-chan.

Karin:muchas gracias

Profesora Patrick:Bueno recuerden que hoy en la noche será la fiesta de san valentin y deberán entregar su chocolate a la persona que les gusta y vengan lo mas arreglados posible bueno nos vemos en la noche.

Karin a quien se lo daras preguntan-kazune y michi a coro

Karin:tal vez a kirika.

Una piedra que dice ''a kirika´´ le cae a kazune

Karin:Bueno vámonos

En realidad Karin quería dársela a kazume ya que le gusta y siempre la a apoyado y protegido.

FIN

PERDON SI ES CORTO PERO EL SIGUIENTE SERA MAS LARGO Y ME ASEGURARE DE ELLO

AVANCES:

KAZUNE ME GUSTAS

KARIN-DICE KAZUNE RUBORIZADO

FIN

AVANCE DE DOS LINEAS QUE LARGO JAJAJAJAJ BUENO BYEEEEEEEE


	3. Chapter 3

BUENO SEGUNDO CAPITULO LEANLO yo ya lo habia escrito pero se me borro y todo mi esfuerzo se fue por el water(se va a llorar a un rincon :( lloro lloro lloro)

CAP 2 :LA DECLARACION Y EL NOVIAZGO

POV de kazune

Estaba esperando a los chicos cuando kirika y michi aparecieron,todos llevábamos lo mismo una camisa manga corta de distintos colores y después nos llamaron

Chicos-gritaron y se veía a todos los hombres con corazones en los ojos y nosotros 3 quedamos boquiabiertos al ver dos angeles caídas del cielo.

Himeka y Karin se veian espectaculares

himeka usaba una blusa negra y un vestido negro,pantis y tacones purpura oscura y parece que tenia que limpiarle la baba a michi que quedo impactado

mientras yo veia a karin la cual llevaba un vestido naraja y tacones, con un sombrero que la hacia parecer el angel que uno ve una vez en la vida

kirika:cierren la boca que hay moscas .

karin:sera mejor que entremos

kazune:ah si.

todo estava muy bien decorado y se veia bien pero aun no despegaba mi mirada de karin todavia no puedo creer que se viera tan hermosa

un chico le dice

-hola preciosa quieres pasar un rato conmigo

kazune desprende un aura negra y toma porla cintura a karin

kazune:lo siento pero no me gusta que le hablen a ''mi novia''karin se sorprende por el comentaro de kazune-asi que vete.

-perdon por no darme cuenta-se va

karin:kazune-kun que fue todo eso-dice con una gotita estilo anime y sonrojada

kazune:es que me di cuenta de que ese tipo te estaba acosando y vine en tu auxilio-dijo seductoramente

karin:ah okay,pero ya me puedes...soltar

kazune se sonroja al darse cuenta de que todavia tiene a karin de la cintura

kazune:lo siento,y les daras tus chocolates a kirika

karin:no lo se,estaba tan animada de darcelos pero perdi todos mis animos

kazune:yo estaria encantado de comer tu veneno y pasar a mejor vida.

karin:no se si tomar eso como insulto o alago.

kazune:jajajajajajaj.

-chicos ya va a empezar el baile y espero las niñas les hayan dado sus chocolates a sus parejas-

karin:oh kazune alguien ya te ha dado sus chocolates.

kazune:un billon de chicas pero yo las rechaze.

karin:si que eres amable-responde sarcasticamente

despues una mar de gente aparece y los separa

karin:whaaaaa

kazune:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

despues de eso karin se aleja de todos sus amigos y mira su chocolate

karin:cierto lo que me dijo himeka antes de venir

FLASHBACK(mi primer flashback au que bienn)

himeka:!TE GUSTA KAZUNEEEEEEEEEE¡-GRITA

PLANTA DE ABAJO

kazune:escuchaste algo

michi:no

PLANTA DE ARIBA

karin:no grites acaso se lo quieres contar a medio mundo

himeka:lo siento,pro fue sorpresivo

karin:pero estoy segura de que el no siente lo mismo que yo,por eso me estoy haciendo a la idea de que me gusta kirika-sempai

himeka:arriba esos animos karin-chan

karin:pero

himeka:uno nunca sabe hasta que lo intenta

karin:tienes razon,entonces me declarare no importa lo que pase-le salen llamas en los ojos

kazune:por que hacen tanto ruido

karin:escuchaste lo que dije

kazune:no me dejaste sordo

FIN DE FLASHBACK

mientras que natsume quedo afuera del lugar y decidio pasear un rato

kazune:al parecer ella no siente lo mismo que yo,en ese momento

FLASHBACK(MI SEGUNDO FLASHBACK ESTOY QUE ARDO)

decidi subir para ver que fue lo que escuche y al parecer las niñas estavan conversando y decidi oir lo que decian

karin:me declarare-grito por lo que decidi entrar

kazune:que ruidosas son-dije

karin:kazune-kun escuchaste-mire a himeka y me hacia señas de no

kazune:no me dejaste sordo

karin:ah...entonces fuera-sali de la habitacion

pensamientos de kazune:de seguro se referia a kirika,al parecer no siente nada por mi.

FIN DE FLASHBACK(MI SEGUNDO FIN DE FLASHBACK WAOH NO PARO POR NADA)

kazune:es imposible que sienta lo mismo que yo.

POV de karin

finalmente localize a himeka y le pregunte

karin:himeka donde esta kazune

himeka:yo lo vi salir algo deprimido le pregunte que pasaba y me dijo que no pasaba nada

karin: bueno gracias himeka-sali corriendo y himeka me grito

himeka:suerte con tu declaracion

me sonroje y sali en busca de kazune

POV de kazune

me fui al lago que estaba cerca del colegio para pensar un poco pero de repente oi pronunciar mi nombre por una voz muy conocida

karin:!KAZUNE¡!KAZUNE¡

karin-pense cuando logro verme

karin:uf finalmente te encuentro-parecia cansado se nota que corrio

kazune:para que me buscabas-dije confuso

karin:bueno...jajajja...-jugaba con sus dedos hasta que decidi romper el silencio

kazune:no deberias estar declarandote a kirika-mire a tro lado enojado y ruborizado por la verguenza

karin:bueno sobre eso te queria hablar veras yo...-interrumpida

kazune:quieres consejos para declararte a kirika-dije aun mas molesto

karin:no yo...

kazune:entonces no tienes nada que hablar conmigo

karin:lo que te queria decir es que tu...tu...tu-(oh vamos no puede ser tan dificil)

kazune:que que que

karin:tu m-m-m-m-me gus-gus-gus-gustas-(finalmente)

kazune:bueno si eso era todo...-penso lo que le dijo karin-que dijiste

karin:bueno pero estoy segura de que tu no sientes lo mismo jejejejej...je-dije desanimada

kazune la sujeta de los hombros

kazune:repite lo que dijiste

karin:me gustas kazune

kazune:pero no te gustaba kirika

karin:al principio pero despues de como me tratabas y protegias me empezaste a gustar pero me hacia a la idea de que me gustaba kirika-sempai ya que estoy segura de que yo no te gusto

kazune:pues pensabas mal-karin lo mira confundida-tambien me gustas karin ,era yo el que pensaba que no te gustaba

karin se sorprende

karin:entonces-saca los chocolates -quieres mis chocolates

kazune la mira malicioso

kazune:quisiera probarlo de otra forma

karin:de que forma

kaune toma un poco de chocolatey lo embarra en los labios de karin

kazune:de esta forma

kazune queda a milimetros de su cara y la besa,karin se sorprende pero despues cierra los ojos y profundiza el beso poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de kazune,primero era un beso tierno pero despues se pone un poco salvaje y apasionado hasta que la falta de aire los separa y kazune lleva la palabra

kazune:no se que fue lo que mas me gusto el chocolate o tus labios

karin:uhm...besas muy bien-se sonroja

kazune:aun tengo hambre y no parare hasta estar satisfecho-la vuelve a besar de forma apasiona y karin lo corresponde

el tiempo paso volando y ya era hora de irse a casa

michi:joooooo tenemos una nueva pareja

kirika:me sorprendieron

himeka:bravo bravo

kazune y karin estaban tomados de las manos y kazune toma a karin de la cintura

kazune:si, y ahora el que la toque mejor que haya preparado sus plegaria.

bueno vamonos-dice apoyadandose en el hombro de kazune

el viaje de regreso a casa fue muy entretenido debido a la nueva pareja,cuando llegaron todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones excepto karin y kazune que se quedaron viendo tv muy juntitos y karin decidio irse a dormir pero kazune la detuvo

karin:que

kazune:para celebrar nuestro noviazgo dormiremos juntos

karin:waaaaaa

kazune:solo dormiremos juntos no haremos nada inapropiado malpensada

karin:ah

kazune de repente la levanta al estilo novia y sube las escaleras,karin queda roja como un tomate,kazune la acuesta suavemente en la cama y se acuesta a su lado y la abraza ,quedan mirandose el uno al otro

karin:buenas noches q-q-q-q-q-q-q-querido-dice karin avergonzada

kazune:buenas noches querida-y la besa apasionadamente

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO AHORA LOS AAVANCES

PROXIMO CAP: EL CHICO NUEVO Y LOS CELOS

JIN:QUIEN DIRIA QUE ME ENAMORIA EL PRIMER DIA

KARIN SE SONROJA Y KAZUNE SE ENFURECE

KAZUNE:!NO LA TOQUESSSSSSSSSSSSS¡

FIN

LEAN EL PROXIMO CAP Y PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIAAAAAA

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

BUENO YA ESTAMOS POR EL TERCER CAP Y NO LLEGARE ASTA AQUÍ COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ SEGUIRE CON ESTA HISTORIA AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(SE CONVIERTE EN SUPER SAYAN)JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJA COMENTEN

CAP 3:EL NIÑO NUEVO Y LOS CELOS DE KAZUNE.

POV de Karin

Estaba abriendo los ojos y lo primero que veo es a kazune con la camisa abierta,abrazandome y estábamos en la misma cama(no te hagas ilusiones Karin),sonreí recordando lo que paso ayer.

''espera eso significa que el técnicamente es mi novio''

Se sonroja y kazune abre los ojos

Karin:buenos días

Kazune:uhm

Karin:que pasa,pareces molesto

Kazune:haci no se da los buenos días

Karin:entonces como-pregunta confusa

Kazune:asi

Le toma las mejillas y la besa,Karin se sorprende y después cierra los ojos

Kazune:asi se da los buenos días

Karin:ah,entonces te dare los buenos días asi siempre,bueno es hora de ir a la escuela

Kazune:si

Kazune fue a su habitación y se cambiaron de ropa,michi y himeka los esperaban abajo

Michi:ya era hora

Himeka:vámonos

Llegaron a la escuela,las clases empezaron y el profesor hablo

-alumnos tienen un nuevo compañero estoy seguro de que todos lo conocen por la tele por favor pasa-

Apareció un chico guapo pelinegro,era guapo,hermoso,lindo, alguna razón hasta himeka lo miraba con corazones en los ojos y Karin lo miraba extrañada

-su nombre es jin-

Jin:soy jin,el ídolo de televisión,por favor cuiden de mi-mira a Karin y se sonroja,corre y se pone delante de ella,kazune se enoja un poco-quien diría que me enamoraría el primer dia-kazune desprende el aura del mismo zatanas

Karin:no yo….-interrumpida

-señor jin por favor vuelva aquí-jin vuelve al pizarrón-no debería hacer eso de repente-reprocho el profesor-bueno como parece agradarle la señorita hanazono le permitiré sentarse a su lado,ella le explicara donde esta cada lugar y como funcionan los recreos okay-

Jin:okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-a kazune le cae una roca al estilo anime que dice celos!

Toco la campana y ya era hora de salir al recreo

Jin:bueno ya es hora de que me muestre la escuela hanazono-san

Karin:llamame Karin-chan

Jin: okey Karin-chan-se apega a ella pero de repente alguien lo aparta y se apega a Karin

Kazune:disculpa pero me gustaría que no te apegaras tanto a ´´¡MI NOViA!´´

Jin:novia-jin se rompe como el vidrio-espera,espera,pruébalo

Kazune:okay-kazune agarra a Karin y la besa de forma apasionada,Karin corresponde el beso-listo

Jin:ah….ah….ah-despues de 2 minutos diciendo ah jin dice-no me importa

kazune:jajajajajajja,ah-quedo confundido-ah noooooooo-alargo

jin:no me importa si los labios de mi dioooooooooosa fueron tocados por un chico afeminado con el cabello desteñido

-chicooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo afeminado coooon el cabello desteñidoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-diosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaron

jin agarra a karin por la cintura y la besa,kazune queda como un perro con rabia y karin como una piedra

jin:por supuesto que hare esto todas la beses que quieras

kazune furioso le da tremendo golpe que lo manda fure de la galaxia(que exagerado no creen) y se lleva a karin al estilo novia fuera de la escuela

jin queda adolorido

jin:ahora quien me enseñara la escuela-michi aparece sonriente con un aura oscura

michi:yo lo hare,te tratare como te lo mereces

jin:no...no...no...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito y solo se vio el cielo(me pregunto que le hara y eso que soy el que escribo la historia y nolo se)

mientras tanto con kazune y karin

karin:kazune-kun salimos de la escuela-kazune lo mira con los ojos de diablo-ahhhh

kazune se da cuenta de lo que hace

kazune:lo siento pero recien estamos empesando una relacion y los estorbos aparecen

karin:entonces como me sacaste haci y ya estamos aqui por que no hacemos un ejercicio de reconciliacion

kazune:que es eso

karin:ya veras.

FIN

BUENO QUE ES LO QUE PENSARA HACER KARIN,QUE LE HARA MICHI A JIN DESCUBRANLO EN KAMI CHAMA KARIN JAJAJAJAJJAJAJ(HACE REFERENCIA AL FINAL DE LOS CAPITULOS DE DRAMA TOTAL,LA GIRA,LUZ CAMARA Y LA ISLA CUANDO CHRIS DIJE ESO

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	5. Chapter 5

BUENO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR JIN BESO A KARIN PROVOCANDO EL ODIO E IRA DE KAZUNE HACIENDO QUE ESTE SE LA LLEVARA DEL COLEGIO ENTONCES KARIN SUGIERE UN EJERCICIO DE RECONCILIACION ,QUE HARA PARA SABERLO LEAAN Y COMENTEN UUUUUUUUWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA

CAP 4:UNA RELACION AMOROSA

UNA SALIDA INTERESANTE

Kazune:por que estamos en casa

Karin:por que nos cambiaremos de ropa e iremos a un lugar especial

Kazune:o-okay

Se cambiaron(no describiré la ropa solo dire que Karin se veía como para morirse)(kazune:¡NO TE HAGAS ILUSIONES!¡ELLA ES MIA!)(KARIN:MI OPINION CUENTA)(KAZUNE:NO ERES MIA Y SOLO MIA)y partieron ,Karin guio a kazune

Cuando llegaron kazune se sorprendió de estar en el parque de diversiones

Karin:bueno como estabas enojado por lo que paso-kazune se enoja al recordar-queria llevarte a algún lugar donde te pudieras entretener y olvidar lo que paso

Kazune:Karin-kazune se sonroja-okey miamor estare a tu cuidado por hoy por favor cuida de mi

Karin:okay-se ruboriza-bueno adonde quieres ir primero

Kazune:adonde usted quiera mi linda princesa pero yo recomendaría la montaña rusa

Karin:bueno

Se subieron a:

La montaña rusa

La samba

El tobogán de agua

El túnel del amor(kazune disfruto este juego por que estuvo muy muy apegado a Karin)

Guerra de pintura(Karin gano)(kazune:queeee)(autor:jajajajaj te gano tu novia)(kazune:tu escribes esto por que lo hiciste)(el autor se quedo dormido)(kazune:maldito)(Karin le toma el brazo y lo besa el la mejilla)(karin:ya kazune dejalo solo lo hace para molestar)(kazune:okay)

Y finalmente la atracción que todos estaban esperando la rueda de la fortuna

Kazune:bueno solo falta esa atracción

Karin: subamos kazune-kun

Kazune:si-sonrie como si fuera su cumpleaños

Karin:que pasa kazune-kun

Kazune:no pasa nada es solo que tu te has tomado la molestia de planear esto solo para tranquilizarme eres muy linda conmigo gracias Karin

Karin:es lo normal después de todo-lo abraza-yo soy tu novia

Kazune:si,parece que tomas esta relación sobre tus hombros,bien desde mañana yo hare lo que sea por ti-se prende fuego en su cuerpo(es por que le cayo una brocheta ardiente en la espalda)-ahhhhhh me quemo

Después de cinco minutos y un valde de agua después

Kazune:eso de verdad arruino el momento

Karin:no te preocupes-karin se acerca a milímetros de l cara de kazune y lo besa,kazune se sorprende pero después continua el beso,primero fue tierno pero kazune le mordió el labio a Karin para poder meter su lengua en la cavidad vocal de Karin,kazune se frusto por la falta de oxigeno por la cual se separaron

Kazune:me puede caer una brocheta en llamas cuando sea si ese momento se repite

Karin:subamos a la ruleta

Se subieron todas las personas y la ruleta empezó a andar despacio mostrando un hermoso paisaje de noche(pasaron horas en las filas y juegos okay)

karin:kazune-kun que vista tan hermosa

kazune:no tan hermosa como tu-la besa en la mejilla-para mi tu eres lo mas lindo del mundo

karin se ruboriza

kazune:por cierto

karin:si

kazune:quiero besarte 100 veces

karin:ah eso-queda confundida-que...por que tantas veces

kazune:para limpiarte tus hermosos labios de ese virus conocido como kuga jin

kazune se acerca a la cara de karin quedando milimetros cerca de la cara de karin

karin:kazune-kun espe...-kazune le cubre sus labios con los suyos,karin corresponde el beso,se separan por el vital oxigeno frustando a kazune,despues kaune muerde el labio de karin haciendole abrir la boca y metiendo su lengua en su cabidad vocal repitiendo el beso una y otra vez.

finalmente la ruleta se detuvo dejando a la joven pareja en la punta de la atraccion con una hermosa vista

kazune:karin

karin:si

kazune:quiero que me prometas que nunca permitiras que jin o alguien mas toque esos labios que me pertenecen-karin siente-okay-kazune le toma la mejilla-hoy me hiciste pasar un buen dia y mañana te devolvere el favor,te llevare a un lugar muy especial

karin:okay,muchas gracias

kazune:no,gracias a ti-la besa-

-mas tarde en casa ya era hora de dormir-

-en la habitacion de kazune

-kazune:mañana sera un dia especial

FIN

BUENO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN AHORA LOS AVANCES

KAZUNE:DEJALA!

JIN:Y SI NO QUIERO

BUENO ESO ES TODO BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
